Gemini Man (film)
| story = | producer = | starring = | music = Marco Beltrami | cinematography = Dion Beebe | editing = Tim Squyres | studio = | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Gemini Man is an upcoming American science fiction action thriller film directed by Ang Lee and written by David Benioff, Billy Ray, and Darren Lemke. The film stars Will Smith, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Benedict Wong, and Clive Owen, and follows an aging hitman who is targeted by a younger clone of himself. Originally conceived in 1997, the film went through development hell for nearly 20 years. Several directors, including Tony Scott, Curtis Hanson and Joe Carnahan, were all attached at some point and numerous actors, including Harrison Ford, Mel Gibson, Clint Eastwood, and Sean Connery, were set to star. In 2016, Skydance Media purchased the rights to the screenplay (which had been through several rewrites) from Walt Disney Pictures, and in October 2017 Ang Lee signed on to direct. Filming took place from February through May 2018. Gemini Man is scheduled to be released in the United States on October 11, 2019 by Paramount Pictures. Premise Henry Brogen, an aging assassin seeking to exit his career, finds himself going against a younger clone of himself who can predict his every move. Cast * Will Smith as Henry Brogen, an aging assassin and concerned father. ** Smith also portrays "Junior", Henry’s assassin clone, via de-aging. * Clive Owen as Clay Varris * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Danny * Benedict Wong as Baron * Linda Emond as Lassiter * Theodora Miranne as Kitty Production Gemini Man, based on a concept by Darren Lemke, was originally sold to be produced by Walt Disney Pictures along with Don Murphy to produce and Tony Scott to direct in 1997. Scott, Curtis Hanson, and Joe Carnahan had previously been attached to direct the film. At the time, Disney's now-defunct animation/visual effects department The Secret Lab developed a test short, known as Human Face Project, to create visual effects for the film, which would involve creating a younger CG clone of the main actor. Harrison Ford, Chris O'Donnell, Mel Gibson, Jon Voight, Nicolas Cage, Clint Eastwood, and Sean Connery were all attached to the lead role. The film never progressed at Disney, though, as the technology wasn't developed enough in order for the film to be produced. Lemke's screenplay has since been rewritten by Billy Ray, Andrew Niccol, David Benioff, Brian Helgeland, Jonathan Hensleigh, and the writing team of Stephen J. Rivele & Christopher Wilkinson. In 2016, Skydance Media acquired the film from Disney, with Jerry Bruckheimer as producer and Murphy as executive producer. Ang Lee was hired to direct the film for Paramount Pictures and Skydance in April 2017. The film is set to star Will Smith in the lead role with a release date set for October 11, 2019. In January 2018, Clive Owen and Mary Elizabeth Winstead were cast in the film, with Winstead winning the role over Tatiana Maslany. Later, in February 2018, Benedict Wong joined the cast as filming began. Principal production commenced on February 27, 2018 in Glennville, Georgia and includes locations in the city of Cartagena, Colombia. Filming continued in May 2018 at Széchenyi Thermal Bath in Budapest, Hungary. Like director Lee's previous film Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk, the film was shot digitally at an extra-high frame rate of 120 fps, modified for 3D, this time, on modified ARRI Alexa cameras. The visual effects are provided by Weta Digital and supervised by Bill Westenhofer. Release The film is scheduled to be released on October 11, 2019 by Paramount Pictures. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:2019 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films about cloning Category:Films directed by Ang Lee Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by Will Smith Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Films shot in Colombia Category:Films shot in Budapest Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Skydance Media films Category:Film scores by Marco Beltrami